La gente va a las bodas por la comida
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. Homenaje a Gintama 2016 episodio 3, el de Tama y Yamazaki. ¿Recordáis la reunión prematrimonial de ese capítulo? Pues eso, pero OkiKagu.
_¡Muy buenas, gente! Imagino que estaréis diciendo "¡Ya era hora!", así que permitidme que os explique. En primer lugar, lo siento por tardar en actualizar. Tanto a los que me siguen como a la persona que hizo este pedido. Veréis… Me encuentro en una época complicada. Me han surgido proyectos y he tenido (y tengo) problemas familiares serios. Debido a esto, siento mucho tener que informar de que la asiduidad con que subo fics se reducirá prácticamente a cero. Subiré los pedidos que faltan, pero no actualizaré como antes. A ver, si se me ocurre algo que me llene el corazoncito de azúcar y tengo tiempo, pues escribiré. De hecho, es posible que más pronto que tarde suba un oneshot de otra serie por este mismo motivo. Así que… no intentéis matarme si veis que subo algo que no es de Gintama._

 _Quiero hacer un agradecimiento muy especial a Kyosha012, por la ayuda que me ha dado con este oneshot. En serio, si no fuera por ella, no lo tendríais aquí XD Así que mil y una gracias._

 _Pedido: Homenaje a Gintama 2016 episodio 3, el de Tama y Yamazaki. ¿Recordáis la reunión prematrimonial de ese capítulo? Pues eso, pero OkiKagu._

 _ **Anotación:**_ _Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

Seguía lloviendo. El cielo, oscuro como un trapo sucio, temblaba cada poco tiempo por los truenos. Empezaba a levantarse bastante aire, haciendo que fuera molesto caminar por la calle. La madera de las casas crujía, el suelo se había convertido en barro intransitable. Ella continuaba mirando el cielo. Observaba como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su paraguas, resbalaban hasta el borde, y caían como pequeñas lágrimas hasta el suelo.  
Se ajustó la bufanda al cuello. Una nubecilla de vaho escapó de entre sus labios, esfumándose ante sus ojos. Bajó la vista. El río titilaba, sacudido por la lluvia. Las rocas de la orilla estaban oscuras como la brea. El sol no se veía en ninguna parte.

No escuchó los pasos tras de sí. La madera del puente tampoco le descubrió. Apenas se sentía su presencia, cada vez más cerca, aproximándose a su espalda con la lentitud de un guepardo acechando a una gacela. Le tenía casi encima.

—Como me toques te voy a dejar los huevos del tamaño de un guisante —dijo ella, y no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

La presencia a su espalda empequeñeció ligeramente. Sintió —o adivinó, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a hacerlo—, que estaba sonriendo. Con aquella sonrisa oscura y provocativa de quien sabe que va a hacer algo malo y le gusta. Ella no se volvió. Esa sonrisa a veces conseguía dejarla como un flan, y no precisamente de miedo.

—Qué borde —respondió él—. ¿Aún sigues enfadada?

«Es obvio que sí», pensó ella.

—Si tu forma de disculparte es pillarme por la espalda con la ropa mojada y sucia, ahora entiendo porque no has tenido más novias.

Supo que le había hecho daño al orgullo. No le importó lo más mínimo.

—China, mírame —pidió él.

—A mí no me das órdenes, idiota. Además, ¿por qué debería? Me dejaste tirada en cuanto pensaste que estaba preñada. Fue una falsa alarma, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo tampoco soy una niñita tonta que va detrás del chico de turno como una perrita moviendo el rabo.

—Lo sé.

—Pues entonces, pírate. —Sentía que algo oscuro le estaba naciendo en el fondo del pecho, pero se las arregló para contenerlo y que no se filtrara a través de su voz—. No quiero saber nada más de ti, ya está.

Le oyó teclear en el teléfono. Después, le escuchó decir:

—Te dije que necesitaba un justificante. Estoy quedando como un capullo. —Silencio. Ella se esforzó por escuchar la vocecilla del teléfono—: Puede ser, pero no ese tipo de capullo —explicó él con tono cansado. Luego añadió en un tono bastante diferente—. Estoy bastante molesto. Creo que esto no lo olvidaré en varios años. —Silencio—. Me parece bien. Vamos.

Ella vio su teléfono móvil por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba ofreciéndoselo.

—Tienes una llamada, China.

No tenía malditas ganas de hacerle caso, pero le pudo la curiosidad. Cogió el móvil y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Sí?

—¿Chica Yorozuya? —reconoció la voz de Hijikata. Sonaba un poco mal, con ruido de fondo—. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, te oigo. ¿Qué pasa?

Pese a la mala cobertura, le escuchó perfectamente suspirar.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer de madre de todos? A ver, escúchame... Sougo ha tenido un misión muy importante esta semana. Era infiltración en... Bueno, eso no viene el caso. Lo importante es que ha estado ilocalizable por eso. Lo cual no quita que podía habértelo dicho perfectamente.

—Era una misión secreta, Hijikata-san. —respondió Okita a su espalda, quien al parecer conseguía estar escuchando la conversación.

—Es un idiota, y siempre lo será. —Si Hijikata le escuchó, no le hizo caso—. Le gusta complicarse la vida. Siento que el idiota te hiciera preocupar.

Kagura frunció el ceño.

—No estaba preocupada.

«Estaba dolida».

—Ya, bueno, eso ya es cosa vuestra. —continuó el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi—. No pienso meterme en vuestros líos, porque de la misma manera tú podrías haberme preguntado y adiós problemas. Sois los dos igual de idiotas.

—¿Te ha quedado claro ya? —intervino Okita, alargando el brazo—. Me voy a quedar sin saldo.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Colgó sin despedirse y le devolvió el móvil. Apenas se dio la vuelta para ello.

—¿Quieres mirarme de una vez?

—¿Para ver tu cara de imbécil? No, gracias.

—Diablos... —Le oyó mascullar. Luego, en un tono normal, dijo—: Date la vuelta. Tengo algo para ti.

No tenía ninguna gana de hacerle caso, pero, de nuevo, le pudo la curiosidad. Inspiró hondo, se volvió hacia él con una mirada glacial y soberbia en los ojos.

Allí estaba: Aquellos ojos brillantes como rubíes, devolviéndole inteligencia y picardía. Aquella sonrisa suave y suficiente. El sombrero que llevaba para días como esos escurría la lluvia sobre sus hombros, oscureciendo la tela. Su pelo húmedo se le pegaba a la cara. Y en su mano, extendida hacia Kagura, había una diminuta caja negra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kagura, y en su tono había más molestia que sorpresa.

Él frunció el ceño, se las arregló para sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Tú qué crees, niña tonta?

Miró la caja. Le miró a él. Alargó la mano aún desconfiada, cogió la cajita y la abrió.

Un anillo.

Un jodido anillo, con un cristalito tallado y todo.

—¿Me estás vacilando, estúpido sádico? —parpadeó ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Joder, China. —El joven sacudió las manos. Seguía mirándola—. Me estás quitando las ganas de pedirte matrimonio.

Casi se le cae la cajita de las manos.

—¿¡M-m-m-m-me estás pidiendo matrimonio!?

—No, es para Hijikata-san. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Le gustará? —Abandonando el sarcasmo, se puso serio—. Pues claro que es para ti, imbécil.

—No tengas los cojones de decirme que pensabas casarte conmigo de _penalty —_ amenazó ella, mirándole con suspicacia.

—Hombre, lo suyo es asumir la responsabilidad.

Esperaba el golpe, por lo que reaccionó rápido. El paraguas se estrelló en las maderas del puente, saltando astillas y agua, con un sonido estremecedor. Rodó hasta la calle, ensuciándose de barro, y levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

—¡No seas burra y escucha un momento! ¡Que sí me quiero casar contigo!

Ella le apuntó con la mirilla de su arma. Su cabello empezaba a mojarse de la lluvia. Apretaba la cajita entre sus dedos.

—Callas como una piedra cuando te digo que tengo una falta. Te piras una semana sin dar señales de vida. ¿Y AHORA ME VIENES CON UN ANILLO Y DICIENDO QUE NOS CASEMOS? ¿TÚ ERES SUBNORMAL, NO?

La pelea fue más ruda que de costumbre. Kagura estaba fuera de sí, mientras que Okita no le devolvía ningún golpe y procuraba esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba. No era fácil.  
No se puede dialogar con un Yato cuando está furioso. Se les nubla la vista, sus sentidos sólo quieren destrozar a su objetivo y la ira les arde en el pecho como magna pugnando por salir. Les duele. Es un dolor tan intenso que la única forma que encuentran de atenuarlo es liberar sus instintos y destruir.

Pero Kagura no era una Yato al uso. No quería desatarse, no se dejaba llevar por su genética. Por eso le quemaba. Como poner la mano sobre una llama y no apartarla nunca, mientras la llama crece y crece...

Okita se escondió de los escombros que acababa de levantar ella tras el cartel de una peluquería que había tirado. Cogió aire.

No podía inmovilizarla, porque se liberaría.

No podía ponerse a explicar, porque no le escuchaba.

Así que lo único que se le ocurrió, fue ser sincero.

No supo cómo se las arregló para meterse en su campo visual. Atacó de frente, se hizo a un lado para esquivar una patada al tiempo que una bala fugaz silbaba en su oído. Los ojos de ella relucían como un glaciar al sol. Su melena suelta, naranja brillante, parecía la melena de un león.  
Daba miedo. Era peligrosa. Arrasadora.

Pero cómo le gustaba.

La agarró de las muñecas. Ella le dio una patada en la tripa, a él se le escapó el aire. Por reflejo estampó su frente contra la suya, contra esa tonta cabeza dura. Gritó en su cara:

—¿NO VES QUE LO HAGO POR QUE TE QUIERO, IDIOTA?

Ella paró. Le miró con aquellos ojos de glaciar, grandes como los de un pez. Su pierna, hundida en el estómago de él, no cedió en fuerza. Cayeron al suelo, ella debajo y él arriba. Estaba en la postura perfecta para lanzarle por los aires, pero no lo hizo.

—No... No compré el anillo sólo porque pensé que estuvieras embarazada —jadeó. La boca le sabía a sangre—. Pensé que si nos pasaban esas cosas, entonces ya iba siendo hora de formalizar esto. Llevamos cinco años saliendo, joder.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero casarme, a ver?

Él ladeó un poco la cabeza. Su mandíbula estaba tensa por la postura.

—Bueno, yo soy policía. Muy gorda tiene que liarse para que me pase algo, pero he visto a demasiadas "novias" quedarse sin casa con los hijos como para despreciar así el matrimonio. —La vio abrir la boca y la dio un pequeño golpe con la frente para que se callase—. Ya, ya, cállate y déjame hablar: Sé que no estás embarazada —explicó—.Y créeme, si no quisiera casarme sería tan fácil como haber cerrado el pico. Entonces ¿por qué diablos crees que te he dado el anillo, China?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Yo que sé. Como para entenderte.

Él sonrió. Y era aquella una de esas sonrisas que la hacían sentirse por dentro como un flan.

—Porque te quiero. A ti, bestia bruta. Cásate conmigo.

(...)

Un gritito de mujer cruzó los cuarteles del Shinsengumi de punta a punta. Era el típico grito taladrador de oído, que deja tonto durante un par de segundos. Hijikata se metió un dedo en la oreja, frunció el ceño.

—Kondo-san, por favor —dijo—, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¡Sougo! ¡Ah, me alegro tanto por ti!

Okita no era una persona afectuosa, pero se dejó abrazar —apretujar— por su superior sin resistirse. El Comandante tenía trato de favor.

—No es para tanto. —Se limitó a decir con cara de hastío—. Ni que me fuera a casar con Miss Universo.

—Pero seguro que es un universo a tus ojos, ¿verdad? —continuaba Kondo, a su bola—. Qué bien te entiendo. Otra-san también me parece la más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Y bien? —Hijikata se encendió un cigarrillo, ignorando las fantasías del otro—. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—No hemos puesto fecha aún.

—¿Cómo será la ceremonia? —seguía Kondo—. ¿Sencilla? Oh, dios, Toshi, tenemos que comprarle un traje.

—A mí que me cuentas, que se lo compre él.

—Ese día tenemos que dar día libre a todos. No puede faltar nadie. Será… ¡Será un día especial!

—No hace falta tanto —intervino el muchacho, apartando suavemente a Kondo. Sonrió de forma malévola—. Dadme a mí un día libre por cada uno y ya está.

—Que te lo has creído —Le contestó Hijikata.

—¿Y Otae-san será Dama de Honor? —Sujetó al muchacho por los hombros—. Sougo, tienes que conseguir que sea Dama de Honor. Será más preciosa que tu chica Yorozuya, pero.. —Calló de pronto—. Eh, ¿y si alguien le tira los tejos a Otae-san? ¿Y SI ES UN YATO? Toshi… —Kondo se estaba preocupando— ¿podría yo contra un Yato? No, no, no, mejor que no sea Dama de Honor. ¡Ni se te ocurra, Sougo!

—Kondo-san, tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo voy a calmarme, Toshi? ¡Sougo se va a casar! Y nosotros somos su familia, ¿a que sí? —El joven no respondió. Seguía con cara de aburrimiento—. ¿Lo ves? Ah, espera —El Gorila se quedó petrificado, como si acabara de tener una revelación—: Tenemos que conocer a su familia.

—Imposible. Viven fuera —apuntó Okita, simplificando mucho el tema.

—Pero si ya les conoces —respondió el obseso de la mayonesa, pensando en la Yorozuya.

Por desgracia, Kondo era ya imparable.

—Tenemos que formalizar esto.

De poco sirvió decirle que ya estaba formalizado, que no había nada que aclarar. Fueron inútiles la resistencia pasiva de Okita y las quejas de Hijikata.

Un Gorila emocionado era imposible de frenar.

(...)

Aquel día... Estalló un rayo en el cielo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hago aquí? —En la voz de la pelirroja se percibía el enfado. Cruzada de brazos, no apartaba la mirada del fondo de la sala.

Su pareja, sentada a su lado y mirando el techo, dio un golpecito a la pared con la cabeza, aburrido.

—Ya te lo he dicho: Esperar como una buena esposa.

Kagura se volvió rabiosa hacia él. Llevaba un vestido morado de corte chino que dibujaba su figura mejor que un pincel. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto, y unos tacones negros de aguja resaltaban sus pálidos pies. Su prometido, por su parte, vestía la tradicional ropa de ceremonias japonesa. Ambos se encontraban en el _hall_ del Hotel Mizutani, uno de los más lujosos de la zona.

Estaba casi vacío, porque faltaba poco para la hora de la cena y los turistas habían entrado ya al comedor. Ellos, en cambio, no cenarían junto al resto de residentes: Tenían una sala especial que los camareros estaban terminando de preparar.

—Así está el barrio si la policía se distrae con estas tonterías —refunfuñó la pelirroja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Deja de quejarte. Lo que te molesta es que no hay buffet —adivinó el sádico.

Ella resopló de forma poco atractiva.

—Encima eso. Vaya mierda de familia tienes, vamos.

—¿Y eres tú quién lo dice? —repuso él, ligeramente ofendido y volviéndose hacia ella—. Pero vosotros sois los muertos de hambre. Al menos yo cobro un sueldo, ¿sabes? De hecho... —Se quedó pensando un momento, luego sonrió con picardía— deberías venir con dote, China. ¿Dónde la tienes, eh? ¿Con qué beneficios vienes equipada?

Ella se sujetó un pecho.

—Estos. Herencia de mi madre.

—Bueno —Okita la miró de arriba a abajo, en un vistazo lleno de lascivia—, me basta. Por ser tú.

Enseñó los dientes como si del lobo engatusador de Caperucita se tratara. Alargó una mano hacia ella con intenciones de lo más _palpables._

Un silbido. Una espada de madera se clavó en la pared, entre ellos, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de la mano del joven.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —gritó Gintoki a lo lejos, yendo hacia donde estaban con paso tranquilo pero firme—. ¡Las manos donde yo las vea!

El que fuera en sus años mozos el temido y poderoso Shiroyasha, se había puesto unas gafas oscuras al más puro estilo _hard boiled_ , vestía de negro y blanco, con el kimono tradicional japonés, y completaba su atuendo con un abanico en el que se veía la bandera de Japón. Parecía más un turista intentando infiltrarse que un japonés de pro. Kagura frunció el ceño al ver su cara de pocos amigos, la cual era casi tan amenazante para ella como la de un Yorkshire enfadado. Por desgracia para el albino, a Okita le producía la misma sensación.

—Venga, Danna —dijo el Capitán de Primera División cuando se tuvieron frente a frente. Apoyó los brazos en el cabecero del sofá, desinhibido—. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas. Después de la vez en que nos pilló con...

—¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡Ni una palabra! —Le interrumpió Gintoki, al que se le escapó un chillido mientras hablaba. Ese tema le hacía perder la compostura. Apretó los dientes y arrancó su espada con brusquedad de la pared, bajo la atenta mirada de los jóvenes—. Okita-kuuuuuun, no me toques lo que no me tienes que tocar.

—Si yo precisamente quiero tocar lo que sí estoy en mi derecho de tocar.

—¿Y quién —continuó el albino como si fuera un abusón de patio de colegio— te dice que estás en tu derecho de tocar si no haces más que tocar lo que no deberías tocar? Ah, claro —señaló la hoja de madera—, quizá debería dejar que esta espada tocase lo que no debería tocar para ver si así el señor deja de tocar lo que cree el muy idiota que debería tocar.

—No sé qué estáis discutiendo —intervino Kagura, cruzada de brazos— pero me estáis tocando las narices.

Gintoki ignoró a la chica y empezó a sacudir la espada de madera entre ellos, como si quisiera cortar el aire.

—Venga, venga, ¡espacio! Estamos en Japón, ¿sabéis? En mis tiempos los jóvenes no hacían guarradas en público.

—Hablas como un viejo —apuntó Okita.

—Te he visto hacer cosas peores en público, Gin-chan —recordó Kagura con una mueca de desprecio—. Aún no se me quita de la cabeza lo del tío ese de las hemorroides.

—¡A ver, tú! —Gintoki ignoró la puya como su tal cosa y señaló a un camarero—. Necesitamos un biombo como... —extendió los brazos en toda su longitud— así de grande. Ah, no, mejor. —Se le ocurrió otra idea. Empezaba a tener cara de loco—. Tráeme unas cadenas. Las más pesadas que tengas. Esto es un hotel de lujo, ¿no? Pues qué menos que tener todo lo que pida el cliente.

Okita se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, consciente de la mirada sádica del mayor. Parecía tranquilo.

—Danna, tú no eres cliente, lo es el Shinsengumi. La Yorozuya sólo...

—Ah, ¡Anego! —Kagura se incorporó de un salto.

Shimura Otae acababa de cruzar la entrada del hotel. Vestía un kimono algo más decorado que el que utilizaba normalmente, y se había adornado el pelo con una flor junto a su oreja. Caminaba con las manos sobre su regazo y la mirada baja, como una novia hacia el altar. Por detrás, a pocos pasos de ella, deambulaba —porque eso no era andar— el recientemente llamado "Zombiepachi".

Shimpachi no había aceptado del todo bien la boda de

su compañera de la Yorozuya. Eso de que Kagura hubiera conseguido casarse antes que él le había destrozado. Al fin y al cabo, él era mayor que ella. El joven —virgen— había entrado en un shock tan grande que había perdido la conexión con el mundo real. Su mirada parecía un televisor desintonizado, sus hombros estaban caídos y arrastraba los pies como un fantasma atormentado.

—¡Otae-saaaaaaaaan! —El grito desesperado de Kondo atravesó la sala, ensordecedor como una catarata.

Corrió hacia ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, dispuesto a achucharla con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera se apartó cuando Otae levantó una de las estatuas que decoraban el hall y se la tiró a la cara. Fragmentos de mármol volaron por los aires mientras Hijikata y Yamazaki llegaban hasta donde estaba la pareja y Shiroyasha.

Ambos vestían ropa tradicional japonesa, aunque parecía que Hijikata tenía una ardilla recorriéndole la pernera del pantalón, de lo mucho que movía el pie de forma nerviosa. Chasqueaba la lengua cada pocos segundos, y miraba con

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios hago aquí? —Hijikata se paró junto a ellos, seguido de Yamazaki. Ambos vestían la misma ropa tradicional que Okita.

El loco de la mayonesa movía el pie de forma nerviosa—. Mañana es el cumpleaños del Shogun, bastante tenemos que preparar ya.

—Hijikata-san —Okita sonrió enseñando los dientes—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Nervioso? No, no, claro que no. —Intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca extraña—. Qué va. ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso? B-bueno, ¿entramos ya? ¿Falta alguien?

Kagura suspiró y se puso en pie.

—No parece que Papi vaya a venir al final. Y yo me muero de hambre, así que me voy a comer.

Okita la imitó. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven.

—Sí. Yo también _me muero de hambre_.

El abanico de Gintoki impactó en su mano como una bala, sonoro, mientras este se las arreglaba para colarse entre la pareja, rodeándoles con los brazos.

—Claro, claro, vamos a comer. No quisiera que ninguno _se quedase con las ganas_ esta noche.

(…)

—Oh, Okita-kun. He oído que eres policía. —La voz de Otae era suave y cálida—. ¿Qué tal es ese trabajo? ¿Es demasiado cargante trabajar para _despojos_ de la humanidad?

Era una clara referencia a Kondo, pero por suerte el Gorila permanecía inconsciente —apoyado en la pared y con el pelo blancuzco del polvo del mármol— y no podía llorar por el comentario de la mujer. Okita sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

—Está bien. Mejor que montar una empresa y ser maestro de nada. Me aporta más seguridad.

—Vaya, qué chico más responsable —rió Otae con educación—.

A Gintoki se le hinchó una vena de la sien.

—Oye, os estoy oyendo.

—¿Y cuáles son tus hobbies, Okita-kun? —continuó Otae.

El joven lo pensó durante un momento.

—Lo que más me gusta es acicalar mi _katana_. Su mantenimiento es importante. Siempre —sonrió con inocencia— tiene que estar lista para la acción.

—El mocoso este me está provocando.

—También —Okita seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida— me gusta esforzarme mucho en mi trabajo para conseguir un ascenso.

—Eso lo dices por intentar matarme, ¿verdad? —murmuró Hijikata. Luego, carraspeó—. Ehm, bueno, Kondo-san está indispuesto, y yo no tengo nada que preguntar a esta chica, así que…

—¿Quién pagará la boda? —preguntó Otae.

La pregunta cayó a plomo como un saco de m*****.

—Bueno… —Gintoki carraspeó—. Esto es como cuando sales con una chica y traen la cuenta, ¿no? Pues si el hombre es un hombre de verdad, será un caballero y pagará.

—Y un caballero de verdad —intervino Okita— ¿no diría: "Las damas primero"?

—Kagura no es una dama.

—¡Eh! —La Yato, con la boca llena, escupió ligeramente al quejarse— Yo foy una feñorita, ¡imféfil!

—¿Qué te dije? —Gintoki sonrió con superioridad—. Decidido, nuestro querido Okita-kun paga la boda. Tiene que acostumbrarse a pagar facturas, al fin y al cabo. Ah, lo que me recuerda —añadió con fingida inocencia—: Para un buen banquete no pueden faltar caviar, solomillo y Don Perignon.

—¡Qué buena idea, querido! —Le apoyó Otae, actuando en el perfecto rol de esposa y madre—. El Don Perignon lo podéis pedir en mi trabajo, así todo queda en familia. Oh, ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no lo celebráis allí? ¡Tendríais trato especial!

—¿¡Desde cuando un banquete de boda se celebra en un cabaret!? —se indignó Hijikata. Tan enfadado estaba que se puso en pie, y Yamazaki tuvo que sujetarlo. Cuando se calmó, el Vicecomandante continuó con solemnidad—. El banquete se celebrará en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Estamos acostumbrados a albergar a mucha gente. Y es mucho más digno.

—Bueno, celebrarlo en el cabaret no es tan mala idea, Toshi. —Kondo, despierto y solemne como si no hubiera estado inconsciente ni tuviera (todavía) restos de mármol en el flequillo, depositó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Otae-san lo ha decidido. Hay que respetar los deseos de una mujer.

—¡Cómo si tú respetaras los deseos de ella alguna vez!

La autollamada Reina de Kabuki-cho dio una palmada. Ambos se callaron.

—Bueno, decidido: La boda sale a cargo del novio, y el banquete de boda se celebrará en mi club. ¡Todos salimos ganando!

—¡Sólo salís ganando vosotros!

—¿Y los regalos de boda? —Gintoki había sacado un bloc no se sabía de dónde. Comenzó a escribir como si de un crítico culinario se tratase—. A ver… Cubertería, sofá vibratorio, jacuzzi… ah, la scooter se me rompió, así que una scooter...

—¡Yo quiero un masajeador de pies! —Saltó Kagura.

—Sí, sí, masajeador de pies… —continuó escribiendo con fruición— y qué menos que pagarme las multas de tráfico, sí, eso también…

—¡Deja de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta! —Hijikata le arrebató el bloc.

Kondo, tan inocente como siempre, soltó una carcajada. Sirvió sake al Shiroyasha, quien lo aceptó con buen grado.

—Y… Okita-kun, Kagura-chan — Otae se alisaba los bordes del kimono—. ¿Sabéis si queréis tener hijos? ¿Cuántos?

Gintoki, que bebía, escupió el sake sobre Yamazaki.

—NINGUNO —respondió.

Las comisuras de Okita se levantaron apenas perceptiblemente.

—Siempre puede haber despistes, Danna. Quién sabe.

—En ese caso —Gintoki enseñó los dientes en una amplia sonrisa, como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas— añadiré "cinturón de castidad" a la lista de regalos. Y también un cascanueces. _Quién sabe_ , ¿verdad?

Toc. Toc.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos durante un momento.

—Ah, ¡el segundo plato, por fin! —Kondo relajó el ambiente— ¡Pase, pase!

La puerta se deslizó con un susurro. Una bota llena de barro pisó el suelo. Su pantalón estaba roído y sucio. La capa, mugrienta y con jirones, había vivido más batallas que todos los de la sala juntos. El paraguas, apoyado en su hombro, golpeó el dintel de la puerta. El hombre más fuerte del universo se quitó su gorro de aviador.

—¡Papi!

Kagura se levantó corriendo a abrazarle. Umibouzou le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente, la acarició la cabeza.

—Ahora sí que la has cagado, Okita-kun.

El joven no dijo nada. Observaba tranquilo a Kagura y a su padre.

—Creí que no ibas a venir, Papi.

—No había forma de que faltara. —Su calva brilló por la lámpara del techo. Depositó el paraguas junto a la pared—. Tu viejo empieza a notar la edad. Me… —Miró a los demás con sus diminutos ojos negros, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente— ha parecido escuchar algo sobre hijos.

—¡Qué va, hombre, qué va! —se apresuró a aclarar Gintoki, gesticulando con las manos—. ¡Nada de eso!

Otae se puso en pie, levantándose con cuidado.

—Oh, ¿es tu padre, Kagura? Qué alegría que haya podido venir. —Le hizo una suave reverencia—. Es un placer conocerle. Me llamo Otae Shimura, soy una amiga de su hija.

Umibouzou bajó la cabeza. Su rostro aún era serio, pero mantuvo las formas de protocolo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

—Ha sido un placer — La mujer sonrió.

.

Okita fue el siguiente en levantarse. Lo hizo despacio, tranquilo, con la misma cara de pez que tenía siempre. Caminó, sus manos en los bolsillos y el paso ligero. Umibouzou y él, frente a frente, se escrutaron durante unos interminables segundos.

—Tienes una mirada oscura, muchacho.

El Capitán de Primera División le mostró una sonrisa torva.

—Ya.

—Kagura… —El hombre se volvió hacia su hija, susurró como si le contara un chismorreo—: ¿De verdad quieres salir con un humano? Los Yato no estamos hechos para… —Se sonrojó un poco, dudó, encogió los labios—Bueno, hacer según qué cosas con una especie tan débil. Aún no sabes sobre _eso_ , es… culpa mía, debería haberte explicado un par de cosas antes…

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, Papi? —Casi le escupió la pelirroja.

—Señor, —intervino Okita—, lamento decir que su hija no necesita el rollo de la abeja y el polen. Sabe sufí-…

—¡Aaaaaah! —Gintoki se abalanzó sobre Okita y le tapó la boca. El chico no se resistió, puso cara de aburrimiento—. N- no, no necesita escuchar eso porque…. Porque —A Gintoki no se le ocurría nada—… bueno, ya sabe cómo son los chavales de hoy en día. Aprenden todo de la tele, y…

Kagura hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos.

—Papi —le miró—, ya soy una Yato adulta. Haré lo que me dé la gana, y no creo que tengas derecho a darme lecciones sobre matrimonio cuando tú te casaste con Mami de penalty.

La compostura fiera de Umibouzou se descompuso como gelatina ante un terremoto.

—¡Pero pero… yo amaba a tu madre! Sólo me preocupo por ti y por tus sentimientos, cariño. —Señaló a Okita—. Los Yato y los humanos no pueden juntarse. Conozco algún antecedente de eso. ¡Acabará en una silla de ruedas con la pelvis destrozada!

El joven dio un codazo a Gintoki, se liberó y dijo:

—Yo no tengo la pelvis destrozada. De hecho, es su hija la que se cans-…

—Lo que vas a tener son todos los huesos destrozados como no cierres la boca. —A Umibouzou le dio un tic en un ojo.

—Venga, venga, Umibouzou-dono —Kondo, como siempre, intentó calmar la tensión del aire—. Tome algo con nosotros. La comida es buena y el licor lo es más. No estamos aquí para discutir, hombre.

Por desgracia, el hombre más fuerte del universo era alguien fácil de provocar y muy impaciente. Dio un paso hacia Okita, tan fuerte, que el suelo crujió bajo su pie.

—He oído sobre vosotros, los samuráis —explicó—. Todo por la espada, lo más importante es la espada. Vinculáis el honor, la dignidad y el poder con un estúpido trozo de metal. ¿Crees, mocoso insignificante, que te voy a dar a mi hija para que puedas pasar de ella y liarte a dar espadazos por ahí?

Kagura levantó las manos, se dirigió hacia la mesa.

—Mira, yo paso de vuestros jaleos. Haced lo que os salga del ****, que yo voy a comer.

El policía se encogió de hombros, la miró de soslayo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Si precisamente yo siempre hago lo que me sale del…

—Okita-kuuuun, —Gintoki le agarró del cuello e intentó hacer que se sentara con los demás pero el chico era escurridizo como un pez—. Deberías comer un poco tú también.

—Danna, se le va a caer el pelo de tanto estrés. —Se volvió hacia Umibouzou—. Señor Caza-monstruos—: Lo más importante para mí es mi katana. Cuidarla y mantenerla, tenerla siempre a punto para la batalla. Es sólo que he encontrado la mejor vaina para mi katana, nada más.

—¡No es esa la katana de la que estaba hablando él! —Le gritó Hijikata.

Umibouzou se le quedó mirando. Era difícil adivinar en qué estaba pensado. Durante casi diez segundos, el único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación fue el de Kagura devorando un bol de gambas, ignorando a todos. Otae comía comedidamente, y Yamazaki procuraba pasar desapercibido detrás del Vicecomandante.

—Los Yatos no somos del tipo que nos puedan tomar a la ligera, hijo. ¿Por qué no te buscas a otra?

—No me da la gana. Tiene que ser ella.

Umibouzou frunció el ceño. Su capa, testigo muda de cientos de batallas, se agitó suavemente como si corriera brisa de alguna parte. Gintoki sintió cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el hombre más fuerte del universo soltó una carcajada.

— Me recuerda a mí. ¡Este cabronazo es igual que yo cuando era joven, Kagura!

La chica casi se atraganta con una gamba.

—Creo que ya no quiero casarme.

El hombre se acercó a Okita, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro quizá con demasiada fuerza.

—Te arrancaré los huevos como le hagas algo a mi hija, mocoso.

 _C'est fini! Mil gracias por leer, por vuestro apoyo y por los comentarios. Recuerdo, **no** se aceptan pedidos ya. Lo siento mucho. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo y… ¡Hasta que nos olamos!_


End file.
